Power Rangers Shadow Light
by Brave Eagles
Summary: The evil Cloudster wants revenge from the rangers and wants them destoryed. Seven rangers have been chosen to protect the city from danger.
1. The Rangers

**A/N: Theses are rangers that are light and dark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson, but I own everything else.**

* * *

_**The Evil Cloudster is back to take revenge on the rangers for destorying his kingdom and his friend Gravester long time ago. Two former rangers try help the new rangers.**_

**Name:** Reese Everheart

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Color: **Red

**Zord:** Wolf

**Weapons:** Wolf Sword and Shaft.

Reese is a friend of Megan and Dawn. The three loves to hang out with each other. They did not train at any ninja Academies.

**Name:** Megan Lewis

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **17

**Color: **White

**Zord:** Owl

**Weapons:** Owl Bow and Arrows.

Megan is a friend of Reese and Dawn. The three loves to hang out with each other. They did not train at any ninja Academies.

**Name:** Hunter Hanson

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Crimson

**Zord:** Lion

**Weapons:** Lion Blaster

Hunter is Sophie's twin brother. He looks like Hunter Bradley. He loves to do Motocross.

**Name: **Dawn Lee

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Color: **Yellow

**Zord: **Deer

**Weapons:** Deer Sword.

Dawn is a friend of Megan and Dawn. The three loves to hang out with each other. They did not train at any ninja Academies.

**Name: **Blake Bradley Jr.

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Navy

**Zord:** Hawk

**Weapons:** Bow and Arrows

Blake Jr. is the son of Blake Bradley. He trains at Thunder Ninja Academy. He loves to motocross.

**Name:** Sophie Hanson

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Blue

**Zord:** Dolphin

**Weapons:** Sonic Fin and Shaft

Sophie is Hunter's twin sister. She loves to surf and has a crush on Nicholas.

**Name:** Nicolas White

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Color: **Black

**Zord:** Mountain Lion

**Weapons:** Sword and Bow and Arrows

He is Patrick's younger brother. He has a crush on Sophie. He loves to motocross.

**Allies:**

Tori Hanson: one of the two mentors of the group. Mother of Sophie and Hunter.

Blake Bradley: the other mentor of the group. Father of Blake Jr.

Patrick White: Nicholas older brother and the tech dude of the group.

Travis Oct: Travis is one of the senior students of Tori's class.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the prologue of this story I hope you like it. Sorry for the fast update on the story I just want to have the prologue up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm Characters, but I do own everything else.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tori and Sophie Hanson were surfing on the waves in the ocean, while Hunter Hanson, Nicholas White, and Patrick White were watching them on shore and cheering them on. After they were finish they headed for Wind Ninja Academy to train for a while.

Sensei Clarke said, "Hey, Sensei Hanson how is everything going."

Tori said, "Good Sensei Clarke where is Sensei Brooks he was post to be meeting us here."

Sensei Brooks came over and said, "Sorry I'm late my friend son is in town to visit and he kept on talking and talking to me and I forgot what time it was."

Tori said, "Same old Dustin always being late for something."

Sensei Brooks said, "Hey, you will pay for saying that Tori."

Sensei Watanabe (Cam) came over and said, "Aren't you guys post to be teaching class now."

They all said, "Sorry Sensei."

Tori went off to teach her class near the lake. One of her senior student said, "Mam, where is Lucas he didn't show up today as usual." Tori said, "He didn't show up. That's weird I'll go looking for him oh k." Travis nodded and went back to his friends. Tori started to search for Lucas and saw a note on the ground, brought it to Sensei Watanabe, and it read.

_Dear Sensei Watanabe,_

_If you ever want to see Lucas again you must bring one of your senior students to me by Thursday or he will have to stay at Thunder Ninja Academy for five years._

_From,_

_Sensei Bradley_

Sensei Watanabe said, "What? I thought they were our friends."

Tori said, "That is not Sensei Bradley hand writing it's someone else hand writing."

Sensei Watanabe said, "Thanks than why is the person who wrote put down Thunder Ninja Academy and Sensei Bradley name."

Tori said, "I don't know I will call Sensei Bradley and told him what has happen and ask him."

Sensei Watanabe said, "Thanks you are the best."

Tori went into the building and found a phone. She dialed Thunder Ninja Academy.

Someone pick up the phone and said, "Hello and who is this?"

Tori said, "This is Sensei Hanson of Wind Ninja Academy. May I speak with Sensei Bradley please."

The guy said, "Oh k which one?"

Tori said, "Hunter Bradley please."

Tori waited for Hunter to answer the phone.

Hunter said, "Hey, Tori. Why are you calling here."

Tori said, "I was calling to let you know one of my students are missing and I found a note from you guys saying that you have one of my students and if we don't give you one of our senior students you will keep him for five years is that true and the kid's name Lucas Lambert."

He said, "That is not true and same one of my students is missing his name is Roy Drew."

Tori said, "That's strange, who would've done that then?"

He said, "Maybe Lothor."

Tori said, "Remember he is gone. We destroy him many years ago."

He said, "Oh yeah. I remember, ops Blake is searching for me I better go. Bye Tori."

She said, "Bye Hunter."

Tori hang up the phone and put back where the phone was. Tori headed back to her class, when she got there Travis was teaching the students how to walk on water without loosing your balance. Tori took over her class while Travis was demonstrating on the water.

***Tori's House/ Time Skip***

Tori, Sophie, and Hunter walk into the house after a long day. Sophie said, "Mom, I will be in my room sleeping oh k."

Tori said, "Oh k."

***Cloudster's Cloud***

Cloudster was sitting on his throne while watching his army of Fog Soliders train he had kidnap two of the students from Wind Ninja Acadmey and Thunder Ninja Academy. He was planing to destory the world cause the same way of the rangers destroying his kingdom by attacking the city of Blue Bay Harbor.


End file.
